


Needy

by gogogadgetnerd



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogadgetnerd/pseuds/gogogadgetnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda wonders when she had become desperate enough to have sex with Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

_**Slut!Pool: Needy**_  
 **Title:** Needy  
 **Author:** [](http://gogogadgetnerd.livejournal.com/profile)[**gogogadgetnerd**](http://gogogadgetnerd.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Marvel  
 **Pairing:** Iron Man/Lady Deadpool  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** mentions of sex  
 **Summary:** Wanda wonders when she had become desperate enough to have sex with Tony Stark.  
 **A/N:** um yeah, this is really for a friend of mine, not that big a fan of Iron man, Civil War pretty much ruined him for me so yeah this is probably not all that good. Also I made the text a darker yellow and larger text so hopefully it's easier to read now.  
[  
Masterlist](http://gogogadgetnerd.livejournal.com/517.html#cutid1)

Wanda wonders idly when exactly she had become so needy, had it happened over night or was it a slow gradual process? And if it had been a slow gradual process; how exactly had she not seen it coming? Becoming all needy and easily duped isn't just something you can not realize happening, so how the hell did it happen to her? And more importantly; why? Why did things like this always seem to happen to her?

  
'Maybe it was that week that 'I Dream of Jeannie' marathon was on?'   


"Maybe," she says softly to herself, which prompts a mumbled response from the person in bed next to her. None other than the Tony Stark; the invincible Iron Man. Which was the reason Wanda had started wondering all that stuff in the first place because really you had to have been desperate to allow yourself to end up in bed with the 'amazing' Tony Stark

'He can't be that amazing if he's only making a cameo in this series, that might I add is named after us.'

"Yeah you're so right head voices." Wanda says cheerfully now in a considerably better mood.

"I'd ask who you're talking to, but I really don't care." Tony mumbles softly into her shoulder, which is kind of funny because his words are harsh but he speaks them so gently.

Wanda rolls her eyes and there is a sarcastic comment somewhere in there waiting to come out but Tony has managed to work one of his rather agile hands in between her legs and she doesn't seem to remember what is was in the first place. Which is just plain irritating because she knows it would have been hilarious.

'Shut-up you know you love it. 'Cause Tony's all gorgeous and smart and stuff and you never get to have sex with guys like this.'

  
'Didn't we do this whole not-getting-to-have-sex-with-gorgeous-guys joke last time with Captain America?'   


'Technically that was with Deadpool.'

  
'So? What's the difference?'   


'Well for one Wanda doesn't have a penis, Wade does.'

'...That's really the best you could come up with?'  
  
'Hey don't look at me I'm not the author of this series.'

  
'Technically I can't look at you cause-'   


"Shush it head voices, I'm _trying_ to get laid here." Wanda whispers harshly.

And Tony doesn't really have any idea what or who she's talking to but Wanda has a bimbotastic body so that pretty much makes up for it.


End file.
